etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Gentle Toad
Gentle Toad is an extra optional boss fought in Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold: The Fafnir Knight. It is fought on a secret area of 11F, and is accessible by purchasing the Hidden Hot Springs DLC. This grotesque, gigantic yellow frog ambushes the player party when they are enjoying the recently found hot springs in the Frozen Grounds. It usually attacks with its forelegs and its long tougue, but when it gets excited the creature will attack with a powerful jump, smashing any attackers with its weight. Strategy Being the first DLC boss avaible, Gentle Toad isn't a very challenging boss, even on higher difficulties. Make sure to have someone in your party who can cast Ice wall at a good level and you shouldn't have any major problems beating it. At first, Gentle Toad won't use any attack skills, sticking with normal attacks. However, after a few turns, it will fixate on a single target, and will use Lick Around on it, an attack that lowers the target's defenses. It may also use Heavy Jump, an attack that deals heavy damage to a single target and splash damage to the characters adjacent to them. Once enough time has been passed, Gentle Toad will get excited, vastly changing its appearance, and until it gets back to normal, it will spam Hydro Jump, an attack that deals heavy ice elemental damage to the entire party. Once its health gets low enough, it will stop using Lick Around and use Hug on the targets it fixates on instead. This attack deals heavy damage and has a chance of binding the entire body of who it hits. This is a very straight forward fight. Make sure to cast Ice wall on every turn while the boss is excited, or alternatively using an Ice Mist item, and as long as you can heal the damage the boss deals, you should win easily. Provoke can help in keeping the boss attention to a single target while it isn't fixating on anyone. If it fixates on a target with low defenses or that has been hit by Lick Around, it may be a good idea to make them defend that turn in order to avoid death. After killing it, the party will fully restore their HP and TP, bathing in the hot spring. Attacks * Hydro Jump (uses legs): '''Heavy ice elemental damage to the entire party. Uses when excited. * '''Heavy Jump (uses legs): Heavy damage to a single target and to the characters adjacent to them. * Lick Around (uses head): '''Lowers the target's defenses. Uses only on targets it is transfixed on. * '''Hug (uses hands): '''Heavy damage to a single target and attempts to bind their entire body. Uses only on targets it is transfixed on. Conditional Drop In order to get its conditional drop, '''Crushed Skin, '''you must kill Gentle Toad with bash damage. This unlocks the '''Bikini Armor, which has a laughable DEF boost but offers 50% resistance to elemental attacks. Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold DLC